multiverse_profile_version_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Replicas
, Metal Sonic, Shadow, and Zavok.]] Replicas (レプリカ, Repurika), also referred to as "Puppets" (パペット, Papetto), "Phantoms" (ファントム, Fantomu), and/or just "Clones" (クローン, Kurōn) by some other characters, are a race of creatures in many worlds, and beyond. They are distinct artificial copies of another existing being created through random means. Such as by virtual reality projections created by Infinite with the power of the Phantom Ruby, the use of fomicry, or a special type of Nobody. The first successful Replica in Vexen's first batch is Riku Replica in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. The first and only Replica of the second batch is later revealed to be Xion, (the fourteenth member of Organization XIII), Experiment No. I in the Organization's Replica Program. In Kingdom Hearts II, Vexen will make Clone Soras during the optional battles against him. In Kingdom Hearts III, Vexen is ordered by Xehanort to create a third batch: twelve Replica Xehanorts superior to any past Replica. Additionally serving the Eggman Empire, replicas have all the strengths and powers that their original counterparts possess, though they have no free will. Each replicate can also be mass-produced. In the manga adaptation of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Vexen makes 44 Replicas of himself, which survive into Kingdom Hearts II. "Infinite can create virtual reality projections. They have mass and form, but no heart or soul." "Virtual reality? So all those familiar faces that were a part of Eggman's army..." "Replicas. The problem is, they may not be real, but their powers are as formidable as the originals." :—Shadow and Sonic, talking about Replicas. Description Replicas are the result of cloning either a living or non-living thing through a process known as fomicry, which was conceived by Jade Curtiss, known as the "Father of Fomicry". The very first replica created was a doll belonging to Jade's sister, Nephry Osborne. Replicas can be humans, monsters, objects, or even cities on larger scales. These replicas are typically identical in appearance to their originals, though their strengths and abilities may vary, such as with the original Ion and his many replicas. It is revealed in the story that all governments in the modern world forbid the practice of fomicry for ethical reasons. After the mass release of replica humans through the actions of Van Grants, a stigma against replicas becomes apparent, many believing them to be a nuisance due to many of them having limited brain function. It is Van's goal to create a replica world, and he proves that mass replication is possible through the Isle of Feres and Eldrant, a replica of the destroyed Hod. Anatomy and Design Anatomy Replicas, as the name implies, are virtual reality projections of existing lifeforms. The replicas take on the form of their original counterparts, with little to no differences between comparing the original to the fake (the replica of Shadow is shown to have different eyes than the original Shadow, namely having slitted, cat-like pupils). It is also worth noting that the replicas will occasionally have red pixels randomly appearing on their body, a likely factor from the Phantom Ruby's abilities. Gallery Characteristics and Culture Replicas (also referred to as "puppets" or "clones" by some other characters) are synthetic copies of other people. While the exact method of creating a Replica is unknown as of yet, they have been shown to be able to be created out of different materials. Riku Replica was created using data collected by Vexen from his fight with the real Riku. He believed he was the real Riku due to Naminé's memory manipulation. Xion, an imperfect Replica of Sora, was also made by Vexen and later altered by Xemnas. She was created from Sora's memories, but looked so different from Sora because the memories she was made from took the physical appearance of Sora's most important and strongest memory: Kairi. Replicas, like Nobodies, fade into Darkness after they are defeated. Xion, however, was absorbed by Roxas, therefore she continues to live on inside him, and inside Sora. Most Replicas have a mysterious, stoic nature and very seldom give straight answers. Also, a trait shared by all Replicas shown in any version of the series is that they are very sensitive about the fact that they are copies. Riku Replica, upon learning he was a Replica, constantly referred to himself as "fake" and became obsessed with trying to become a different being than Riku. Xion even refers to herself as a "puppet" after she learns of her existence. In the manga, the Vexen Replicas are very quiet and sad compared to the original Vexen, telling the Riku Replica that "we are all failed replicas.". However, the manga is non-canon. In Kingdom Hearts III, Master Xehanort's Thirteen Seekers of Darkness reinstate Vexen to continue the Replica Program. According to Vexen himself, his new Replicas can become real enough to exist as a being in their own right, for example, to serve as "permanent" receptacles for time-travelling Seekers of Darkness (Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Vanitas, and maybe Dark Riku and Xion), unlike previous models that were more similar to Nobodies, and could only temporarily contain hearts from another era. Society Energy Powers and Abilities Replicas are capable to using any ability that their original counterpart can utilize. The replica of Zavok, for example, is capable of fighting against Sonic in a brawl with both the personality and strength that the original Zavok has. Abilities Replicas seem to have a few unique abilities. Replicas appear to be able to fight as soon as they are created, not needing to learn fighting techniques or become stronger. This is most likely a trait passed down from the person they were created from. The most prominent ability Replicas have is the ability to absorb the life-force of other beings, increasing the Replica's overall power and allowing them to use any unique abilities the being absorbed may have had. In fact, the main reason for Xion's creation was for her to absorb Roxas and become "the new Sora", thus preventing the real Sora from ever awakening from his sleep. Also, Riku Replica absorbed Zexion's energy in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, something that was encouraged by Axel. This indefinitely made Zexion fade as his power seeped out, and in turn, this made Riku Replica obtain more power. Weaknesses Known Replicas Full Replicas Supporting Heroes Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Replica Users Supporting Heroes Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Others History Past When Dr. Eggman discovered the Phantom Ruby, he tested its power on Angel Island, creating a virtual reality illusion of the village of the Knuckles Clan. As a part of this restoration however, a replica of Chaos emerged from the Master Emerald to fight Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog. However, it disappeared as soon as Knuckles and Silver defeated it. Using the power of the Phantom Ruby, Infinite was able to create virtual reality replicas of Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega. In the Virtual Reality, the replica of Rouge talks to Shadow over the radio, stating that Omega disappeared at this facility three months ago. Shadow is confused about what happened to Infinite, but makes his way through the area regardless. Later on, Shadow reaches the point where Omega was defeated, but cannot find any sign of him. Rouge calmly states that this is because it never really happened. At this point, the replica of Omega joins the radio, stating that he has never been defeated before breaking down into constantly shouting "I am not weak", which alluded to Infinite's inferiority complex as a result of being beaten by Shadow earlier. Synopsis ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' ''Sonic Forces'' Infinite later created virtual reality projections of Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos and Zavok. In the City, Sonic had rescued Tails and several civilians from the clutches of Dr. Eggman, but was shortly subdued by Infinite and his gang of replicas. Six months would pass before Sonic was freed from inside the Death Egg, to which he fought the replica of Zavok. After defeating Zavok, the replica disintegrated, with Sonic noticing the sound Zavok made when he vanished, the very same sound used when the Phantom Ruby was in use. However, he was not able to give the matter much thought, as Sonic was forced to escape quickly due to the prison cell area undergoing violent convulsions. Around the same time, the Chaos replica ambushed and attempted to kill Tails, although the timely arrival of Classic Sonic made short work of the copy. Infinite later used replicas of himself during his fight against Sonic in Mystic Jungle, although Sonic used his Homing Attack to both neutralize them and go on the offensive against Infinite himself. Sonic later returned to the City after the Shadow replica was spotted leading Eggman's army on a rampage through the desolate town. When Sonic confronted the replica, the real Shadow arrived and defeated his replica. After the fight, Shadow revealed to Sonic what replicas were, giving the Resistance some insight to Infinite's power. Eventually, Sonic and the Avatar proceeded to fight Metal Sonic's replica, which had grown in size. Eventually, the Resistance would reach the Eggman Empire Fortress, where an army of replicas would serve during the climatic battle between the Eggman Empire and Resistance. The creation of replicas was further increased by the thousands after the generator was destroyed, due to Eggman using the generator as a decoy while powering the Death Egg Robot with the actual Phantom Ruby (which was overclocked). Once the Death Egg Robot was destroyed and the Phantom Ruby along with it, the replicas that fought against the Resistance vanished. Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Etymology See also External links * Replicas Wikipedia * Replicas Aselia, the Tales Wiki * Replicas Sonic News Network * Replicas The Keyhole Notes & Trivia * Both the Shadow and Chaos Replicas are the only two Eggman Army replicas that do not have their own boss fight in Sonic Forces. * Chaos is the only replica who only appears in the cutscenes of Sonic Forces without involving the battle in the gameplay, as Zavok and Metal Sonic were full-fledged boss fights, and while the Shadow replica is never fought as a boss battle, he does nonetheless appear at the very end of Sunset Heights during gameplay. * After both Sonic and the Avatar defeated Infinite, an army of "Infinite replicas" were fighting against the Resistance. ** However the replicas of Infinite were not seen during the cutscene. They were, however, observed during the first Infinite boss battle. * Although Shadow and various other characters stated that the replicas lacked the heart and soul of the originals, it seems that they at the very least possessed the memories of the original, as the Zavok Replica when defeated by Sonic yells "No! How could I lose to the likes of you again?!", alluding to their previous encounter. * Despite having slitted pupils in-game, the Shadow replica has normal eyes in promotional artwork and the E3 Trailer. Though it's possible that he has slitted pupils in-game so the player can tell him and the real Shadow apart. * In the early game script for Sonic Forces, Mephiles replicas appeared during the battle at Eggman Empire Fortress. * In the early game script for Sonic Forces, Sonic believes that the Metal Sonic fought as a boss is not a replica. Category:Replicas